Nothing Will Be the Same Again
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Gary Smith returns to Bullworth Academy and realize nothing will be the same again. A girl died in the hallway mystery and no one does know what happened to her. Gary realizes he isn't the same as he use to before. He realize he was one of them, one of them like Jasmine and Cherry his new friends. He fell in love with Jimmy Hopkins and his life is going to be crazier than before.


**Nothing Will Be the Same Again**

**Summary: Gary Smith returns to Bullworth Academy and realize nothing will be the same again. A girl died in the hallway mystery and no one does know what happened to her. Gary realizes he isn't the same as he use to before. He realize he was one of them, one of them like Jasmine and Cherry his new friends. He fell in love with Jimmy Hopkins and his life is going to be crazier than before.**

**A/N: My new story, I wanted to do a Gary and Jimmy story for so long! I couldn't think one until now. I really like it. They may not sound like their character but whatever, they change I guess. I am thinking to do a Pete story one day. Yeah, it will be great for once doing something with Pete. Anyways I don't own Bully or any of the characters but Jasmine and Cherry and maybe other characters I made. I hope you enjoy. P.S. it may have different endings if I feel like it.**

_Being in love with someone isn't easy as you think…_

_Once you in love with them…._

_You can't turn back…_

_You betrayed one of them…_

_You will die…_

_Being in love with them is hard work as you see…_

_Here's the story begins…_

**Gary P.O.V**

I was at a place, a creepy looking place. Where am I? I looked around. It's the school, Bullworth. I was supposed to go there tomorrow. What am I doing here? I walked around to see anyone or anything was here. I heard a girl scream.

"Aaah!" I heard someone running towards this room. Should I hide or something? I saw the girl who screamed she had black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She had on the girl's uniform on. She fell down and tries to get up. I was going to help her out until I saw something. A shadow, no it's a person. Wait, it's either of them it's…a vampire. I thought vampire wouldn't real! I saw the demon with a knife. Is the vampire is going to kill her? He raises his hands in the air with the knife and stabbed her to death. He did a overkilling by cutting on her neck and stabbing her in the head. Why will it do that? I need to tell someone, anyone. This is horrible. The vampire turned around and looked at…me.

"I knew you will arrive." With his deep voice, it wasn't pretty. I was frightened. I need to escape now. He knows I'm here, he knows I saw him killing a girl. I need to get out of here now or else I will die too! I ran fast as I can to get away from that vampire. I must find a way out of here! It shouldn't be so long! I keep running and running to get away to be alive. I fell down. No, I must continue! I tried to get up but I can't, someone must of glow the floor or something. The vampire was behind me. I'm dead now I'm totally dead now. I looked behind me and looked at the vampire's eyes. His eyes was glowing red, he had horns like a sheep, he had the boy's uniform on, he had dark brown hair.

"I knew you will come Gary, when you are ready. You are now one of us, Gary." One of them, what did he mean? He laughed evilly. My heart was racing. Everything just faded away now.

_**Chapter 1: Everything is Different**_

I woke up frighten I looked around the room. I'm at the school. What happened? I remember I was… I don't remember much. What horrible nightmare! I'm NEVER watching scary movies before bed again. I saw a girl sitting down on my bed.

"Thank goodness you woke up, I was starting to worry." She grabbed my uniform. She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing the girl's uniform but with a sweater vest with it, small glasses, and nice dark-skin color. She's beautiful. She had long hair it touches her waist, she had on a pigtail.

"My name is Jasmine White; I'm going to be your friend if that's ok with you. Is it?"

"Um, yeah that will be great. I'm Gary Smith, nice to meet you Jasmine." She smiled at me.

"I just know us going to be the greatest friends' well, boy-girl friends!" I nodded.

"Well, hurry putting on your uniform. I going to wait for you outside, you could meet my other friend." She closed my door and left. I put on my uniform on, and went outside. I wonder if Jimmy and Pete are still here.

I saw Jasmine with a cute blonde girl, she had blue eyes, a pink lip glosses on, a girl's uniform on, two pigtails, a bow on her hair, and a light-skin color. She smiled at me.

"Gary meet Cherry, she's my best friend!"

"Hi, I'm Cherry nice to meet you Gary."

"Yeah, you too Cherry. How could you wear lip glosses and Jasmine doesn't?"

"Jasmine is more the tomboy type, she's hates make-up. She thinks it makes you ugly and also a big of a waste of time. She such a tomboy!" She giggled.

"You're a little tomboy too!"

"A little, only on video games."

"Whatever, have you heard Gary?"

"No, what is it?"

"A student here is dead." I was shocked.

"A student who is it?"

"I don't know the girl, but she dead at the hallway. They're getting her body now." I saw the dead body. It was girl in my dream. So it is real, is it?

"Poor girl, I wonder what happened to her." Cherry said.

"Yeah, me too some people say she betrayed someone." Jasmine said.

"Really who?" I asked.

"I don't know all the answers, all I know she's dead." I nodded. I saw Jimmy with Pete looking at the dead body. So, they're still here.

"What is it, Gary?"

"Um, nothing." I looked at Jasmine. Jasmine looked at Jimmy and Pete.

"Oh, you're looking at these two boys?" She pointed.

"Yeah, they were my friends but I betrayed them. I wasn't using my pills."

"You have use pills? That must sucks, are you crazy or something?" Cherry said.

"I'm a sociopath."

"Well, that isn't too bad I met worst." I smiled.

"Well, I have a bad memory. I don't remember much, but I do remember few things." Jasmine said.

"I have kind of crazy too, my family is crazy and I guess it's in my blood now." Cherry said.

"I guess I'm not the only one with problems." They smiled.

"Yeah, no matter what we're best friends!" I smiled at them.

**Jimmy P.O.V**

Today a girl dead in the hallway mystery, everybody don't know why or how. Some people say she betrayed someone. I don't believe all those rumor shit! They're all full of fake and lying shit! I was with Pete outside with people around.

"Poor girl, I wonder what happened to her."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey, I heard Gary returned." I was shocked.

"What, how the hell did he returned?! Did he TRY to take over THIS school?! How the fuck did he does that?!" I was freaked out.

"Calm down Jimmy, his parents pays them to give him another chance. Everything is going different now is it?"

"Yeah, right things aren't going to change Pete! Everything is going to stay the same right?" He sighed.

"I doubt that."

"Why, Pete?"

"Because Gary is over there." He pointed to Gary with these two girls. I looked at him. I can't believe he's here!

"Plus I don't think anything will be same again because a girl dead in this school. What if she haunts us? What if something isn't "normal" as they use to? What will happen to us then, Jimmy?"

"Then I throw you over the bridge." He was shocked.

"I'm just kidding; we will still be friends Pete. Don't worry about a thing, Pete! I got this, I'm Jimmy Hopkins. NOTHING can stand my way!" He sighed.

"I guess you're right." I pat his back.

"Now get lost, loser." He looked at me.

"I'm just kidding again!"

"Geez Jimmy, you do kidding a lot." He walked away. I went to my first class Biography. I sat down alone while everybody has a partner to do.

"Now class the returnable guy is here. Gary Smith come in!" Gary came inside the class.

"Gary, you're going to sit next to Jimmy ok?" REALIZE 3…2...1…

"WAIT, WHAT?!" I got up on my seat.

"Don't be a baby, Jimmy! Gary is going to sit next to you now on. He isn't going to bite."

"Not yet!" I mumbled. Gary sat next to me. This is worst day ever!

"No time, no see Jimmy."

"Uh-huh whatever."

"Hey, I'm just trying to friendly here no need to be rude."

"Yeah but last time you were "friendly" you betrayed me!"

"I wasn't using pills, don't you already knew that I'm a sociopath?"

"Whatever don't talk to me ok?"

"Oops I just did, sorry." I got angry.

"Just shut up already, Gary!" He laughed. Later in class we HAVE to work TOGETHER. It was so disgusting. Something sticky fell on top on Gary's pants.

"Ew, gross!" I laughed.

"What's funny?" He looked at me. I was busy laughing. He leans closer.

"What is it?" He fell on top of me. I stopped laughing at looked at Gary.

"Ouch."

"That's what you get for being so nosy." He got up.

"Shut up, that worst part is my face was on your crotch!" I looked at the window. I was avoiding looking at him.

"Oh, I made the little Jimmy blush!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right."

"Wait; did I make you hard by saying that? Which one is it Jimmy?" I looked at him.

"Either of them of course now let's just go back and do this stupid frog!"

"Whatever you say, honey." He winked at me.

"And this is why I hate you."

"And this is why I love you." I looked at him.

"Um, didn't mean like that." Well, this is awkward. I sighed.

"Let's just go back."

"Y-yeah." We went back dissecting the frog.

**Gary P.O.V**

I don't know what got into me; I didn't really mean to say I love Jimmy. I was joking around, was I? I don't love Jimmy like that and Jimmy hates me. So what's the point try to make Jimmy mines? I don't love him, do I? I'm so confused. Everything is different now. A girl dead in Bullworth. I fell on top of Jimmy and accidentally make him think I actually love him, but I don't do I? This is so confusing. I need to relax and get all this out of my head. I'm tired, I'm going to talk to Jasmine tomorrow about all of this.

**A/N: Very nice and funny story is it? Yeah that's why I like it. It's funny because it's Jimmy in it. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it! I was going to put demons but long story about that so I change it to vampires. So don't ask why, because I'm lazy to explain. I hope you enjoy see you later I guess!**


End file.
